Parental Feelings
by Nanami XIV
Summary: Charlie Bucket has been getting in with the wrong people and Willy Wonka has set it on himself to make sure he learns the proper path of being,not only a great chocolateer,but also a great person. *parental Wonka*


Okay...my first CatCF fanfic. It's not long right now,but the chapters WILL be longer! ;

Disclaimer: I want to own...I don't own..T-T

Summery: Willy caught Charlie sneaking off with a group of older teenagers and is sure to be there when he gets back.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the town, Cherry Street quiet at the late night as a small figure slowly stepped out from the large factory gates.

The form of, now 12 year old, Charlie Bucket looked down the sidewalk and the gates closed with a small click behind him. As if they too wanted to be quiet and not break the peacefulness of the small town.

Charlie glanced at the massive Wonka factory behind him, checking to make sure he had no followers. Sighing in relief when no oompa loompas had followed him. No, they, his family, and Willy Wonka were deep asleep. At least he hoped.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the sidewalk, laughter following.

A group of three teenagers, ranging from 14 to 16 came up to young Charlie.

The oldest, and obvious leader of the group stepped up and smirked at him.

"I'm impressed…" He stated, looking at the factory behind the young Bucket. Looking back down at him.

Charlie couldn't help but start to feel guilty towards all this and these people. He knew it was the wrong crowd, but…they had sucked him in. He shook all the thoughts from his head. It was Friday, but he'll have to be back before six A.M. He couldn't risk getting caught by the chocolateer.

The group walked down the sidewalk, the young heir trying his best not to turn back and run. He was in too deep now, and he knew it.

* * *

Willy Wonka wasn't quiet a light sleeper, but he knew all the sounds his factory should, or shouldn't make during the parts of the day.

He blinked his dark purple eyes open, sitting up stiffly at the sound of small creaking from the front.

Standing slowly, he sighed as he went over to the large one-way window in his private quarters. 'Ah.' He thought, watching his young heir step outside the gates. ' There he goes again…second time in the last week…'

He blinked to wake himself up more and leaned against the wall, his features now more serious as he saw the group of teenagers walk up to Charlie before guiding him away.

This woke the chocolateer up fully and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. His Charlie was out in the dead of night with a bunch of no-good teenagers.

It wasn't the first time Charlie had left at night, but no one had come to get him, Wonka just thought the child had gone for a walk since he was always back before anyone gotten up, yet he was always tired.

Wonka went over to his wardrobe and picked out his favorite plum-red tailcoat, changing out of is pajamas and into the outfit and clipping on the silver 'W'. Grabbing his cane, top hat and keys, he quickly and quietly left the room.

* * *

Of coarse the chocolateer had to tell the Buckets about it, but had assured them that he'd take care of it. Wonka hoped that if it all came from him, it'd hit home more.

Willy Wonka waited patently at the doors to the factory, gloved hands gripping at the cane. It was close to 5 A.M. and he knew his heir would be back soon.

The large door slowly opened and Charlie slipped through, not yet seeing his mentor in the corner.

Quietly closing the door behind him, Charlie was about to go back to the Chocolate Room, thinking he was home free until a voice stopped him.

"You're up early my boy." Wonka stated, coming up to stand in front of his charge. He could tell that Charlie was surprised and saw that the lad was forming an excuse in his head quickly.

"H-hey Mr. Wonka, you're up early." He smiled sweetly as if nothing was wrong.

Willy nodded slightly. "Since around 2 A.M."

Charlie's breath hitched slightly at that, but he was quick to settle down again. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, he could feel the tension in the air and the young Bucket knew that this was serious Wonka, not chirpy Wonka.

Charlie tilted his head slightly in fake wonder. "Really? Was something wrong with the factory?"

"Yes…a very big problem young Charlie. See I was woken up by the sound of my gates closing. Would you know anything about that?" He asked, tilting his head also ad making sure he kept his eyes on Charlie's dark brown ones.

Charlie looked right back into Wonka's dark indigo eyes, but his gaze faltered and Willy was quick to catch it.

"Don't lie Charlie. I saw you leave and don't worry your parents know." He said, a fake smile gracing his lips.

"W-Willy! Why would you tell them!?"

"They had to know Charlie, this wasn't the first time I've seen you leave." He retorted with a bit sharper tone.

Charlie blinked at the tone and slowly edged himself around his mentor, feeling the other's eyes watching him.

"Can we talk about this later Mr. Wonka…?" He asked softly, his voice and body weak from having no sleep.

Wonka shook his head and placed a hand on Charlie's back, guiding him to the glass elevator.

"After we get this settled, I'll let you go to sleep." He said in a softer tone, pressing the glass button labeled 'home'.

Charlie's shoulders slumped and Wonka could feel it under his hand, which he still had on the other's back softly.

Wonka shook his head to make himself to refuse to tell Charlie everything was okay. It wasn't, this was serious business and had to be treated as such.

They both stood quietly while the elevator made sharp turns and falls before slowing to a stop at the hall where their private quarters were.

* * *

pease review? ; waves box of cookies in air ANDD any ideas of punishment would be welcomed!


End file.
